


Untitled Birthday Ficlet

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes Liam home after the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Birthday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late ficlet for Fannyann's birthday. Work just did not cooperate with me this weekend to even feel like writing. Too short to worry about a beta, so sorry for any mistakes.

“Payno!”

Niall grins as Liam turns at his shout and heads straight for him and the little crowd he’s been entertaining. He can see a slight wobble to his boyfriend’s step and his eyes are a little glazed, but those are the only real indications of how much he’s had to drink. For someone who can’t really hold his liquor, Liam sure does hide it well.

He lifts his arm as Liam gets closer and his boyfriend slides right in, slipping his arm around Niall’s waist like it was made to be there. Niall loves that he and his bandmates are so openly affectionate that he can hide a relationship with Liam right out in the open and there might be some speculation, but no one can say anything for sure. Of course, the most hilarious part is that Liam has confirmed “Niam” is real, but no one realized it was actually true.

“How’re you, babe, having a good time?” Liam asks, the alcohol on his breath almost too strong.

Niall leans into him just a little as he replies, “Yeah mate, having a wicked time. Smells like you’ve had a good time too.”

Liam laughs and Niall enjoys the gentle vibration of it against his side. “I’m not drunk.”

“Sure mate, whatever you say,” Niall says with a laugh, but doesn’t call him on his lie. They both know that Liam is beyond smashed, but he’s still sensitive about how much of a lightweight he is.

They spend the next thirty minutes entertaining Niall’s little crowd until Liam starts to slowly lean more and more against him as the alcohol he’s consumed really starts to hit his system. That would be all good, but Liam is even handsier than usually when he’s drunk and he gets his hand on Niall’s ass twice before Niall decides it’s time to end the night. Niall waves Paddy over and tells him to get Liam to the car and send him to Niall’s place; they’ve can leave together, but they can leave at the same time. 

He waits until Paddy and Liam disappear before he says goodbye to his little crowd and follows. He waves to the paps waiting outside for pictures and gives them a few good shots of him before climbing into the car waiting for him.

Paddy already has Liam inside, using the key that Liam has, and sprawled out on Niall’s couch by the time he gets home. Niall thanks him and sees him out before locking up for the night, but before he can turn around he’s suddenly pressed against the door by a warm, heavy weight against his back. It takes him just a second to realize that Liam isn’t so much holding him there as being slumped against his back.

Niall chuckles softly and carefully turns around to take Liam into his arms. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Noooo, wall sex,” Liam whines into his chest.

“Please, you’d drop me on my arse,” Niall replies with a laugh. “C’mon Payno, let’s go to bed and I promise I’ll wake you up with all the hangover essentials including a blowjob.”

Liam hums happily against his chest. “You have the best ideas.”

Niall laughs and starts to move them through the house to the bedroom. He’s lucky Liam is still with it enough to help him, because he’s a bit too drunk himself to try and carry Liam; it would most likely end up with both of them on the floor and not in a sexy way. They manage to make it to the bedroom and Niall dumps Liam onto the bed and he’s unable to stifle his squawk of protest when Liam pulls him down too. 

Liam is all hands and Niall would almost swear he’s got an extra pair or two as Niall tries to squirm away from him. “C’mon Liam, I thought we agreed it’s bedtime.”

“I wanna snuggle,” Liam says with a pout Niall can hear.

“We’ll snuggle, but let’s get you undressed first, yeah?”

“You have the best ideas,” Liam says as he finally lets Niall pull back.

Niall laughs and gets up off the bed so that he can get them both undressed. He starts with Liam’s trainers before he moves on to his trousers, which Liam is barely awake enough to lift his hips to make it easier. Niall makes him sit up so he can get his shirt off and shakes his head in fond amusement at the way Liam flops back on the bed.

Niall quickly strips out of his own clothes, but it’s not quick enough because by the time he tosses his shirt to the side Liam is already snoring softly. He’s passed out flat on his back with his legs hanging half off the bed and it’s seriously adorable, but he’s also pretty sure Liam’s back won’t be happy with sleeping in that position all night. He hooks his arms under Liam’s armpits and after a lot of huffing and puffing he manages to pull him back onto the mattress.

Once he’s got them settled in he spoons up behind Liam and pulls him in close. Normally they sleep the other way around, but whenever Niall has to put Liam to bed he takes the opportunity to switch things up. Liam has spent so much of their time as friends and now boyfriends protecting and taking care of him that Niall enjoys any chance he can get to return the favor.

He falls asleep thinking about waking Liam up with a blowjob and breakfast and how his life can’t get much better than this.


End file.
